Adventure Forever
by decsmemorial
Summary: Princess bubblegum gets strange complaints about portals in the For-saving forest. She asks Finn and Jake to find out what it is, but when they do its a weird fest. This story I dedicated to Maylinn17, you should read her stories.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic about Finn and Fionna** , **please enjoy, I was never good at writing stories, this my first Adventure Time story.**

 **I do not own Adventure Time, all right goes to Pendleton Ward and/or Cartoon Network.**

One day Jake and Finn were walking home from the Candy Kingdom. Jake noticed something about his brother, he didn't have this energetic happiness, that he always had. Jake was connected to Finn in some way, so Jake could feel his gloominess. Finn was frowning and kicking rocks. Jake decided to ask him what's wrong.

"What's the matter bro?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, just not feeling well." He answered.

Jake could tell he was lying, they've gotten' to know each other more over the past years.

"Tell me, what's bugging ya?"

Finn looked up, he was hesitant at first but he decided to answer him. He let out this huge sigh and said, "I worry that i'll never find a girl, ever girl i've ever had, I lost them." He put his head down again. Jake felt sorry for him, Finn was coming to the age were he needs a woman, but Jake wasn't a miracle worker, so all he did was fave him a smile and put his hand Finn's shoulder.

Finn smiled as the rest of the walk home was quiet.

In the Candy Kingdom, Bonnie was pondering about the new strange reports of a portal, that it's opening in the For-Saving forest. Just a moment ago Bonnie told Finn and Jake about this strange phenomenon, and when you have the time to check on about it. They decided to do it the next day, so they can rest in time, for, there may be a fight.

 _'What is this and why can't I explain it? Everything has a r byeason..'_ Bonnie thought. She looked at the pictures of the portal that she was given. The portal was yellow and black and had a white swirl in the middle. The picture was very interesting and can full anyone with curiosity of what it was, and why it's here in Ooo.

Finn and Jake were at home, just relaxing.

"Hey Finn are you sure you're okay?" Jake asked.

"Yah bro, and I made up my mind, I'm officially done with girls." Finn answered.

"Good, because I can't stand to see you suffer. How about we call it a night?"

"Sure."

 **It's short I know...don't judge. Next chapter will come sometime this week, or maybe today... maybe. Thank you Maylinn17 for inspiring me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. ;)**

Finn woke up, it was broad daylight, he rubbed his eyes, and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. _'Am I really done with girls?'_ he thought. He shook his head and turned on the pipe and washed his face. After he was done he put his clothes on and went to the kitchen, were Jake was cooking bacon pancakes.

"Morning Jake." Finn yawned.

"Morning bro." Jake said.

"Morning Bmo." Finn said.

"Oh! Good morning Finn! You look sad, what is wrong?" Bmo asked.

Finn decided to pretend he never asked because, when he said something that was obviously a lie, they were going to plead to him.

"Finn please?" Bmo begged.

Finn was hesitant but he decided to answer. "I'm sad because," He looked over at Jake who was eating Bacon pancakes and was interested in what Finn was going to say. "Jake, I'm not officially done with girls. I keep thinking about them. Like PB and FP, I had a crush on both of them but, things never worked out with neither." He sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"Don't worry Finn, some things come and some things go," Jake said.

"that's why you need to _Keep calm and be an adventurer."_ He smiled.

Finn gave a slight smile but still was upset. Than he just remembered the task he and Jake was assigned.

"Speaking of adventure, we have one! And adventure always cheers me up!" Finn said.

"Come on Jake!" Finn took a bacon pancake and put it in his mouth, then headed to the door. "See you later Bmo!" Jake said.

"Bye!" Bmo waved.

Finn was on Jake's back while, Jake was giant. They were heading for the For-Saving Forest. While Jake was heading to the forest. Finn was looking around. He turned to his left and saw this girl, there eyes met from a far distance, then she ran and disappeared.

Finn was curious and decided to find out who she was, because he never in his life saw that person before. "Jake turn that way!" Finn yelled as he pointed to the direction the girl ran to.

Jake was hesitant but then turned to the direction Finn pointed to. He learned a long, long time ago not to doubt his brothers' instincts.

While Finn was searching for that girl Jake asked, "Hey Finn, what are you looking for?"

"There was girl, she went in this direction!" He answered.

"Are you sure you aren't just imagining? I mean, you've been thinking about girls alot lately."

"No, for real this time, that girl, I've never seen her before! That's why she's so important to me. What if she's a girl that came from the portal? We can't leave until we find her. I refuse." He kept searching.

"Seems like love at first sight." Jake grinned.

"No. No! I-I don't even know her, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me ,and if she does, well that's her prob because I dont like her." Finn said.

"Yah, keep dreaming." Jake said.

As they moved forward, they heard growls. They ran to the source to see a girl, she had a pink crystal sword in her hand fighting a monster. Finn just stared with his jaw dropped.

"Th-Thats her! That's the girl I saw!" Finn said.

"Well proves you haven't gone, coo-coo." Jake said.

Finn frowned at that comment and went and helped the girl. She turned around to him, and gave a slight smile before turning back to the monster. Finn, blushed at her action but got back on topic quickly. A few minutes later the beast was defeated. The girl walked over to Finn and said, "Thanks."

Finn said, "Y-Your welcome!" And smiled. The girl looked very similar to Finn himself. She had a white hat with bunny ears. a blonde tuft sticking out of her hat, and blue eyes. She had a blue shirt that looked like Finns but with slightly longer sleeves, and a dark blue skirt, with knee-length socks.

She stook out her hand to Finn and said, "Hi I'm Fionna, nice to meet you." She gave this beautiful smile, that brightened up Finn's day.

Finn took her hand and shook it and said, "Hey, I'm Finn." He smiled back. There eyes locked for a moment, and they clutched each other hands.

 _'Her hand is so soft'_ Finn thought.

 _'His hand is so soft'_ Fionna thought.

Jake just watched as he was interested in how this was gonna go down.

Then this orange and white cat broke the moment when she ran over to Fionna and said, "Now Fionna, I told you to wait for me!" She yelled.

Fionna snapped out of it and let go of Finn's hand. "Oh, sorry Cake." She rubbed the back of her head. "FINN, ITS A CAT!" Jake yelled. "Stay away from my bro!" Jake growled. Cake hissed. "Guys relax!" Fionna said.

"Hey Fionna, I have a question for you, why and how are you here in the land of Ooo?" Finn asked.

"Well it all started when Prince Gumball, got strange complaints about portals in the For-forgiving forest..."

 **This was the longest I've ever wrote, chapter three coming soon!** **Review!**


End file.
